The Golden Flower and the Butterfly
by Luthorin
Summary: Summary: Glorfindel was fascinated with the dark hair elf, long before they had their first dance. Prequel to "The Dance" in Glorfindel's side of the story. Glorfindel/Erestor.


The Golden Flower and the Butterfly

Summary: Glorfindel was fascinated with the dark hair elf, long before they had their first dance. Prequel to "The Dance" in Glorfindel's side of the story. Glorfindel/Erestor.

Author: Luthorin

Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied

Warning: AU, Slash, Character Death

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rated: PG-13

A/N: I haven't written anything in English for quite a while. Some words or phrases I used may be a bit strange. English is not my first language tho, please be kind. ^_^

- - x x x - -

Glorfindel knew that he was not a kind of elf who willingly sat in a meeting and listen to some old advisors' babbling all day. However, he found that nowadays he was enthusiastically waiting to attend every meeting in the court of king Turgon. To clarify it, he found that something, or someone to be exact, had been drawing his attention.

Pale skin, which he desired to touch.

Long black hair that he supposed would be smooth like silk.

Chocolate eyes that made him shiver when looked at him.

Red lips, very red lips that he could not imagine how sweet they were.

Slender body in black and violet ropes.

Smooth voice that felt like a song to him. Alas, a song indeed if he could not catch the meaning of it, which he necessarily had to, because they were rotation planning and military strategies.

Above all else, it was the intelligence that made him fascinated the most.

Beauty with brain. That was the lord of the house of butterfly, Vilwarin. That was Lord Erestor.

Ah, young crush. He felt like a hundred-years-old again.

"Glorfindel?"

"Uhm"

"Glorfindel?"

"What?"

All eyes in the meeting turned to the golden lord, including the one who was currently explaining the rotation to the attendees. Glorfindel cough the chocolate eyes he obsessed over that stared back at him in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I was just distracted." He smiled apologetically to everyone in the room, except his close friend beside him who was the cause of his interruption.

"I will be very appreciated if you can concentrate on this rotation planning lord Glorfindel. It is your direct duty after all." Erestor said. "I am sorry that I am too boring, and could not draw enough attention from you."

'It's the opposite.' Glorfindel thought. "No no no, lord counselor, I apologize. I was actually listening to your explaining and draw some pictures in my head for the area you indicated. I think there are some problems in your plan."

"Are there?" Erestor lift his eyebrow doubtfully. "Pray tell."

"First of all, the geography in the south is not quite right. Last month, there was a heavy rain storm that caused the banks in both sides of the river to collapse. The straits are now wider. The banks are not stable, and could cause a landslide anytime. It might have changed from last I checked even now."

"And this is in the rotation report on... last month? I am certain that I have not read about this incident in any documents."

"Uhmm.." Glorfindel was stuttered. "I might have missed to add this information in the report last month. Since there was a ..."

"Shut up, Glorfindel" Ecthelion, his closest friend, mumbled while tucking his sleep warning him to stop talking.

"Anything else that you miss to mention in your report, my lord?" Erestor asked coldly.

"There might be a little more left out, I guess?" Glorfindel confessed.

"Then this whole meeting is useless without the precise information." Erestor signed. He did not know how to deal with the golden lord anymore. Glorfindel was brilliant, but something was wrong with him. "Meeting adjourns. I'm apologized my lords, my ladies for your time. I will have to make new planning as soon as I have all information at hand."

Everybody in the meeting room mumbled softly. Some glared at Glorfindel with disapproving look. Some left the meeting without a word. Finally, there were only Erestor, Glorfindel and Ecthelion in the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Ecthelion asked his friend.

"You"

"What?"

"If you didn't call me in the meeting, it was not going to be like this."

"What? You were distracted! What was on your mind? I don't believe it was about the geography!"

"Geez, Ecthelion, it's none of your.."

His sentence was cut off by a loud shout.

"My lords!"

Glorfindel and Ecthelion stared at Erestor, mouths hung open and dumbfound.

"What are you two? Five?" Erestor put his hands on his hips, annoyance written all over his face. "Could you please close your mouths, you might catch a fly." Both lords snapped their mouth shut.

"Good!"

"Erestor, he.." Glorfindel began.

"I don't care what you were arguing about." Erestor felt like he was disciplining young elflings even though the two lords were several years older than him. "Lord Glorfindel, I need reports which included what you did not mention in your last reports, writings, maps, graphics, everything, by tomorrow. Is it clear?"

"But, Erestor.."

"Is it clear?"

"Yes, my lord" Glorfindel hung his head in defeat. He heard Ecthelion chuckled. He glared at his best friend angrily.

"Lord Ecthelion," Ecthelion startled when he heard Erestor's voice calling his name.

"Yes, my lord counselor?" Ecthelion's face was paler than usual. It's time for Glorfindel to laugh at his friend.

"Did you miss out some information like your companion here?"

"Uhm, no, my lord."

"Good. Then, excuse me." With that, Erestor nodded his head to the two lords and left without any more word.

Glorfindel and Ecthelion watched his retreated form until the dark elf turned the corner before they had courage to speak.

"That was intimidating." Ecthelion said.

"He is fascinating." Glorfindel signed.

"What?"

"He is intelligent and so beautiful." Glorfindel said dreamily.

"Oh! My!"

- - x x x - -

"You are desperate, you know that, right?" Ecthelion huffed while he perched on the desk in Glorfindel's study watching his friend writing the reports for the counselor.

"I know." Glorfindel muttered.

"When did you come to obsesses with him?" Ecthelion asked his friend curiously. These two, Glorfindel and Erestor, had a small chance making acquaintances, let alone lovers. For this he was sure because he was always be by Glorfindel's side.

"I don't know. It just did." Glorfindel answered simply. Even though Ecthelion was his best friend, Glorfindel just wanted to keep this memory with himself.

First he notices, really noticed Erestor was when he saw him with Idril, the king's daughter, holding a small bundle in his arms, which he found out seconds later that the bundle was a new born baby, Idril's child, Earendil. He looked so calm and so happy holding the baby like he was his own. Even though they had met plenty of times since they were young until now, in the counsel meeting, training field, library, etc., which was the first time Glorfindel truly saw him. After that day, Glorfindel found that he often saw Erestor in many places. He loved watching the dark elf when he was with small children especially Earendil. The cold sharp advisor in the meeting miraculously turned into the kind-hearted babysitter with the boy. Glorfindel's heart was captured unknowingly by this elf.

_There's Not A Thing That I Can Point To_

_'cause It's Every Little Thing You Do_

_Don't Ask Why Let's Just Feel What We Feel_

_'cause Sometimes It's The Secret That Keeps It Alive_

"You are a love fool."

"If you want to be here just for criticizing me, could you please go away. Leave me alone. Or if you want to help your dearest friend, take a seat and help me with the reports." Glorfindel said.

"Alright." Ecthelion took a chair opposite his friend. "This is another thing. You've never forgot to put any critical information in your report. Why was it now?" But when he saw the smirk on Glorfindel's face, he just knew. "You didn't forget! You bastard!"

"At least I will have a reason to go to his house and spend time with him for a while. These rotations are not due until next quarter anyway. Why hurry planning the route now, the land can change all the time."

"You wicked prat." Ecthelion mumbled, and used his index finger to massage his temple. 'Elf doesn't suppose to get sick, why do I feel headache right now?' He thought.

"Yes, brilliant, huh?" Glorfindel smiled.

- - x x x - -

The House of the Butterfly.

Finally, he was here. Glorfindel stood in front of Erestor's mansion, staring at the quiet house with excitement.

"My lord Glorfindel?" An elf, the butler, he supposed, called him from the front door.

"Yes, I come to see Lord Erestor. I have an appointment."

"Yes my lord. This way, my lord."

"Thank you."

The butler took Glorfindel to a room with double heavy oak doors which were crafted into intricate pattern of vines, flowers and butterflies. The butler knocked at the door twice, then pushed the doors open, bow to the golden lord, and left without a word.

Inside the room, there were shelves full of books on every sides of the room. Three rows of long tables placed in the center of the room. Each table was full of scrolls, maps, artifacts, and some strange looking tools Glofindel could not put the name on. In the far end of the room near the balcony was a place for a big oak desk, which was the work place for the lord of the house, he supposed.

Where was Erestor? Glorfindel thought while he was scanning the room. He approached the balcony when he caught a movement from the outside. The sight there took his breath away.

Erestor, in dark red tunic, black tight trousers and a pair of long boots, looked different than his usual garment of dark rope, but he was very stunning nevertheless. His dress was not the only thing that made Glorfindel breathless, but what was surrounded him also. Dozens of butterflies were flying around the dark elf. Some were playing with his shining dark hair, some remained still on his hair and dress, like a kind of jewelry, and some were just flying around him and his small flower garden on the balcony. Erestor looked ethereal!

Glorfindel did not know how long he stayed there just staring at the beautiful elf before him until he heard said elf called his name.

"Lord Glorfindel? Lord Glorfindel? Are you well?"

"Huh?" Glorfindel was startled when he saw the object of his affection standing just a couple feet before him.

"Ah.. I am fine, my dear.. uh.. my lord counselor."

"Are you sure? You look.. red?"

"Yes! Yes!" Glorfindel cough and tried to compose his stature. "You have a lovely garden here."

"Thank you."

Glorfindel looked around the balcony while trying to avoid the piercing eyes of the counselor. The butterflies were scattered from around Erestor to the nearby potted plants and flowers. Glorfindel scanned the plants and was captured by a pot of plant with golden flowers, his house's flowers.

"How do you have the golden flower? I thought there were only at my gardens. I've never seen it elsewhere." His fingers touched the gold petals; they felt like his golden flower, which was rare to be found.

"I do not know." Erestor shrugged "It just grew there a couple months ago."

"Unbelievable." Glorfindel whispered. "Why are you here? You want to tell me anything?" A couple months ago when he started falling in love with the counselor? He felt something in his stomach. Could it be..

He looked back at the counselor and found a butterfly was still attached to the dark hair like a headdress. Unconsciously, he reached his hand to touch the butterfly, and his fingers were touching the soft dark hair of the counselor.

"So soft, so beautiful." He murmured.

"Excuse me?" Erestor stepped back from the warrior. His face was bright red, his eyebrows knotted.

"I'm sorry." Glorfindel sputtered. "There was a butterfly.. I'm sorry."

"Never mind." Erestor turned his back to the golden lord, his heart beat so hard and he felt his face burning. What happened to him, he asked himself. Erestor took a deep breath and stepped out of the balcony to the confine of his study.

"I believe you have reports for me?" Erestor asked which donning his black rope, much for Glorfindel chagrin.

"Yes" Glorfindel followed the dark hair elf to his study and brought scrolls he placed on the oak desk to Erestor. "Here they are."

"You did not miss anything this time?" Erestor doubted.

"I guess not." Glorfindel shrugged. His eyes were sparkling with mischief. When he saw Erestor's face scrunched up, he laughed out loud. "No, I did not miss a thing, I promise."

- - x x x - -

Glorfindel and Erestor had discussed the rotation plans and strategies. Sometimes the conversation drifted to places and people the warrior met during his patrols. Sometimes the discussion became more of an argument. And most of the time, Glorfindel just watched the dark hair elf every move with delight.

'Valars help me, I'm obsessed!'

Glorfindel thought when he realized what he was doing.

"Are you alright, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked, concerned in his eyes. "Are you exhausted?" He turned to look outside the window, and then signed. "Of cause you would be tired. We have been in here for half day already."

"Is it that fast?" Glorfindel wondered.

"You must be bored just to listen to my mumble." Erestor smiled apologetically.

"Oh, no! You were not bored me. Actually, you are not boring at all."

Erestor felt his face warming. Was that a compliment? Especially from a warrior like Glorfindel, who always found counselors boring and useless. Yes, he knew what these warriors thought because he used to be one of them, a long time ago.

There was a knock on the door, and the butler entered the study.

"My lords, dinner is ready. Would you like to dine in here or in the dinning room, my lords?"

"We will go to the dinning room. Thank you, Eadion." Then Erestor turned to Glorfindel. "If you do not mind, please stay for dinner."

"The honor is mine." Glorfindel bowed to the counselor and smiled brightly. He would have at least two more hours spending with Erestor. The Valars really love him! He thought.

- - x x x - -

From that day, Glorfindel always seek an opportunity to visit Erestor at his house or his study in the court.

"Lord Erestor?"

Glorfindel poked his head to Erestor's office. He was disappointed when he found only the counselor's assistant there.

"Where is Lord Erestor?"

"He has a meeting with the chief counselor, my lord." The assistant stood up from his chair in greeting.

"Oh!"

"Do you need anything, my lord?"

"I just want to give him the report of yesterday patrol."

"You can leave the report with me." The assistant offered.

"Never mind. I will come back again." With that, he left the office and the assistant wondering about his motive.

- - x x x - -

Erestor was walking back to his office. His arms were full of scrolls, and plans for a banquet in his head.

'How many people will attend the banquet? How many guards and shifts? Bottles of wine, gallons of mead and ale? Will Glorfindel be in town to joy the party? ...'

"What?" He startled when realized what he was thinking, or who he was thinking of, to be exact.

Why Glorfindel? Maybe because he found himself in a company of Glorfindel very often lately. Why lately then? Works? Yes works. There were always works. And his occasional staring, dreamy looks, soft smiles? No! Was Glorfindel flirting with him? Impossible! Then why?

His chain of thought was interrupted by a loud voice calling his name.

"Erestor!"

He turned in time to see a small child waving at him from the second floor and running down the stairs to where he stood.

"No! Earendil!"

He shouted when he saw the child slipped. With reflection of an old warrior, he threw himself to catch the small body, using his own body to protect the child from the crash. He was waiting for the pain when his body crashed to the hard floor, but none came.

Erestor took a deep breath before opened his eyes. He saw Earendil, trembling in his arms. He felt something or someone was supporting him, almost embracing him from behide.

What happened!

"Earendil!"

Idril, the child's mother, was descending the stair. Her beautiful face was as white as sheet.

Erestor loosen his hold on Earendil when Idril arrived and kneeled beside them. The child hugged his mother and started crying.

"Thank you Erestor. Thank you Glorfindel" Idril said while hugging her child tightly.

Erestor just realized that he now was sitting on someone's lapse. He slowly turned his head to look at the one that also saved him, and found the amazing blue eyes looking back at him.

"Oh! Valars!" Erestor cried and detached himself from the golden lord's arms.

"Thank you, but I'm just Glorfindel." Glorfindel released his hold reluctantly.

"This is not funny! Are you hurt?" Erestor touched Glorfindel arms and shoulders to search for injury.

"I'm alright, Erestor." Glorfindel chuckled. "Are you?"

"I'm fine! Thanks to you!" The dark hair elf was frustrated with Glorfindel's reaction. He must have bruises somewhere, but he looked delighted. Was he.. happy? Why? Erestor was very confused.

"Penneth, are you hurt?" Glorfindel asked the child who already stopped crying, but hiccupping instead.

"I'm no hurt. T t thank you 'Findel. T t thank you 'Restor."

"Good boy" Glorfindel patted the child's head softly.

"You'd better take Earendil to see the healer, my lady." Erestor told Idril.

"Yes, I will." Idril nodded.

"I will escort you there." Erestor said.

"It's alright, Erestor. Thank you. You must have work to do, considering your scrolls here." Idril indicated the scrolls scattered around them.

"Oh my!" Erestor signed.

"I'll help!" Glorfindel offered with glee, and started picking up the scrolls.

"Thank you, lord Glorfindel, but you must have work to do."

"No" Glorfindel smiled sweetly. "I come here to look for you. Report." He picked up his own report from the floor.

"Alright. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it."

- - x x x - -

"Are you in charge of the celebration of the Gates of Summer?" Glorfindel asked when they arrived at Erestor's office and he happened to see the contents in one of the scrolls he carried.

"Yes I am."

"Excellent!" Glorfindel smiled widely.

"Will you attend the feast? Or will you have to go on patrol?" Erestor asked.

"Of cause I will come. And you, my lord, you owe me a dance!"

"What? I do not owe you anything!" Erestor's hands were on his hips in annoyance.

"Uhmmm, really?" Glorfindel chuckled. Sometimes, making Erestor mad was quite amusing.

Erestor narrowed his eyes. What mischief this golden lord was planning? He thought.

"Alright. Only if I have time. You know I'm in charge, I might not have time for dancing." Erestor gave up.

"Don't worry, I will always find you. No matter what." Glorfindel smiled broadly.

And Glorfindel would be true to his words, always.

- - x x x - -

The Gates of Summer Celebration had arrived.

King Turgon's court was decorated richly. Food and drink were abundant. And almost everybody in Gondolin was gathered here in the great hall of the king.

Glorfindel had enjoyed himself immensely. He decided that he would tell Erestor of his feeling for him today, but he needed to find Erestor first. He saw the dark hair elf walking around the hall, checking foods, drinks and any other things to make sure that everything was perfect. Yes, as perfect as himself. Glorfindel thought.

"Hey! Glorfindel?" Ecthelion clapped his shoulder. "What are you looking for?"

"Erestor." He answered briefly.

"What about him?" Ecthelion frown.

"I will tell him tonight, Ecthelion." Glorfindel smiled at his friend.

"Are you sure?" Ecthelion was concerned for his friend. "If he does not feel the same, what will you do?"

"I will cry, and then I will try again. He will love me, one day."

"You are the most stubborn elf I've ever met." Ecthelion signed.

"I prefer 'optimistic' though." The golden lord laughed.

"Yes, yes. I hope he return your feeling. He will never meet anyone better."

"Thank you Ecthelion." Glorfindel smiled happily. "I need to find him now, it's almost dawn. Wish me luck, my friend."

"Good luck, my dear friend. May the Valars look upon you."

- - x x x - -

"Here you are, Lord Erestor!"

Glorfindel found Erestor walking on the hall way on the north side of the palace, not far from the great hall. He still could hear the music from the hall.

"Lord Glorfindel. May I help you?"

"Oh no. I was just wondering where you were. You, of all people should be here, celebrating the coming of summer more than anyone in here." The golden elf said, his eyes sparkling.

"How so?" Erestor raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"I happened to know that you were the one who arranged this wonderful feast. Besides, you haven't set your feet on the dance floor tonight. May you grace us with your beauty on the dance floor tonight, Erestor?"

"Someone who is beautiful and radiant like Anor himself call me beautiful, a lowly scholar like me? Don't pretend you care." Erestor walked away toward the balcony that led to the garden, but Glorfindel followed him nonetheless.

"You are a lord, why do you thing yourself lowly?"

"I'm a lord of a house that no one follows. I'm no warrior, like yourself, who would want to join my house for the protection?"

"But they respect you for your intelligent. And yes, I care. I care for you very much Erestor." Glorfindel's eyes lit up when he realized something. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Erestor averted his eyes from the warrior. "Everybody thinks you are beautiful."

"Everybody thinks YOU are beautiful.." Glorfindel thought for two seconds then added "..and intelligent."

"You've never agree with me in any council meetings." Erestor crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow again.

"True. But I always followed your advices in the battle field, did I not?" It's Glorfindel's turn to raise his eyebrow. It's an eyebrow rising competition so it seem. Erestor chuckled softly.

"You did because everyone agrees with my plans."

"See? That's why I said you are intelligent." Glorfindel smiled a winning smile. "And beautiful." He added swiftly.

Erestor sighed, defeated.

"Whatever." That was not an intelligent come back after all. Now they were at the empty balcony at the north-east of the palace, the place best to see Anor rising in this season. The music from within the hall could still be heard there. Now the music changed into a slow beat for a waltz. Glorfindel smiled at the dark beauty before him, and then asked.

"Would you honor me with a dance, Vilwarin?" He's truly like a butterfly, to the name of his house, the House of the Butterfly.

"Don't call me that!" Erestor scowled at the golden elf, but complied. He placed his right hand in the larger hand of the warrior, and his left hand at his waist. Erestor smirked at his dance partner.

"I will lead." Erestor said to the larger elf, who now was laughing loudly.

"But, Erestor, I'm taller." Glorfindel pretended whining.

"I'm not complaining, am I?"

They danced like a butterfly playing with a golden flower. Glorfindel looked at the chocolate eyes that were looking back at him. There was something in those eyes that captivated him always. He saw Erestor's eyes widen a bit like he realized something he had never thought of before. Glorfindel hoped that it was what he was waiting for. Love.

Glorfindel circled his arms around the dark elf's shoulders while the dark elf placed both hands on Glorfindel hips. Erestor's head rested on the muscled shoulder, and they moved in synchronization to each other. It seemed like the world stop in that moment, there were only two of them under the starlit sky.

"Erestor, I have something to tell you." Glorfindel whispered to Erestor's ear. This was the moment. He must confess his feeling to Erestor now.

Glorfindel touched his forehead to Erestor's. Their breath mingled; there lips were merely inches apart.

"I.." Glorfindel stopped abruptly when he saw the frightening expression on Erestor's face. The pale face was even paler than usual. Erestor griped Glorfindel's waist tightly. "..Erestor..?"

"That is not the east!" Erestor stammered. His eyes fixed at he vision behind Glorfindel to the horizon on the north. "There is light from the north!"

Glorfindel twirled around to see what the dark elf saw. His eyes widened when he saw the red light growing from the north, and it was moving toward the center of the city!

"Erestor, alert everybody! Take women and children to safety, I'll tell the king and prepare our warriors. Go!"

"Glorfindel!" Erestor, now shaking with fear, grabbed Glorfindel's arm.

"Erestor," Glorfindel touched the pale cheek, his smile was saddening. He leaned forward to kiss Erestor's lips, this might be their first and last kiss, he wished it was not.

"Vilwarin, I love you." He whispered to the parted lips, then straightened himself suddenly and pushed the dark elf toward the hallway. "Go!"

Glorfindel watched Erestor's retreating back. He whispered to himself.

"I will always find you, Vilwarin. No matter what. I will always find you."

- - x x x - -

Glorfindel was exhausted. He barely had enough strength to lift his sword. There were too many creatures of their enemy - orcs, trolls, dragons and even balrogs! He lost many of his friends, including his best friend, Ecthelion. The brave Ecthelion slew a balrog before he died. Glorfindel's face was soaking with tears and sweats. He grieved for his friends, but he would not give up. There were people who needed his protection. There was Erestor.

Glorfindel ran to the passage through the spiral way of Cirith Thoronath. Erestor was leading people through that way for their safety.

"Balrog!"

He heard the screams from ahead. Glorfindel quicken his paces, and then stopped in his track when he saw a balrog standing just several feet in front of Erestor.

Erestor was taking a blow from the balrog's whip. His hands were shacking, his cloths were burn in parts, but he still stood upright between the balrog and the refugees. He heard Erestor's scream when the flaming whip hit his arm fiercely, the flame spread to his sleeve and burnt his arm immediately.

Glorfindel roar with rage. He charged the creature with his sword, and shouted to the man who came to help Erestor.

"Tuor! Take Erestor! Go!"

The balrog turned to the golden warrior, and charged him fiercely. Glorfindel grabbed a sword from the floor and fought back. The passage way was very narrow, even a man had difficulty balancing oneself on the narrowest edge. If he led the balrog to the edge, he might have made the balrog fall. Glorfindel thought.

Here they were.

Glorfindel pierced the creature through its heart with all of his last strength. The balrog roar with pain, and tripped the edge of the cliff and fall backward. Before it fell down the edge of the cliff, the balrog grabbed his golden hair, and pulled Glorfindel with it.

The last thing Glorfindel saw was Erestor's teary eyes looking back at him from the distance, safe from the fighting below. Erestor was safe. His Erestor was safe. He smiled.

Then the darkness consumed him.

- - Fin - -


End file.
